Dias de neve
by Sra. Black
Summary: Presente para Juju-Chan n.n Tonks mostra como se divertir com um lobisomem em dias de neve.


**Dias de neve**

Presente para Juju-Chan n.n Tonks mostra como se divertir com um lobisomem em dias de neve.

* * *

**Lupin x Tonks** - tema: neve.

* * *

**Neve **

Neve. Esta palavra lembra a maioria das pessoas que um tempo frio que impossibilita a todos de fazerem o que gostam, está chegando. A maioria das pessoas pensa assim. E

Ninfadora Tonks é uma exceção. Quando a neve chegava era como se, para ela, sua alegria tomasse forma. Desde pequena era assim.

Flashback#

Em meio a uma movimentada rua, com suas vias cobertas de neve, podiam-se avistar várias crianças com seus pais. Entre eles, destacavam-se uma mulher, com cabelos longos e escuros, dona de um sorriso bondoso, e de mãos dadas a ela, uma garotinha, de uns sete anos, com os cabelos de um tom azul celeste brilhante, e com bonitos olhos negros.

- Mamãe! - dizia a garotinha, excitada, puxando a mão de sua mãe. - Olha! A neve chegou! – e logo soltou a mão da mulher, indo à direção da neve.

- Espere Nim. – disse a mulher, correndo e arrastando os longos cabelos enquanto o fazia. – Assim, mamãe vai te perder de vista!

Logo que ouviu o que sua mãe dissera, a menina dos cabelos azuis parou, como se atingida por um _Petrificus Totalus._ Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se, de medo.

- Eu não quero te perder mamãe. – disse e apontou para a neve. – Eu estou indo atrás da neve.

A mulher sorriu, com as palavras da criança.

- Espera aqui. - falou, novamente ela, indicando um local para a mãe permanecer. – Eu vou ali. – e apontou para um lugar perto de onde a mãe estava. – Mas tem que ficar de olhos fechados!

Seguindo as instruções dadas, a mulher levou as mãos ao rosto, tapando os olhos. Pouco tempo se passou e a garotinha já retornara, mas com algo nas mãos, que parecia carregar com excessivo cuidado.

- Pode abrir! –falou, rindo.

A mulher abriu os olhos e deparou-se com sua filha, com uma pequena bola de neve nas mãos.

- Eu amo neve. – falou a garotinha. – É fria, mas faz meu peito esquentar; sua cor é a minha favorita, e se a gente colocar um floquinho na boca... – e colocou de leve a língua vermelha na pequena bola de neve. Fechou os olhos e riu, corada. -... A gente sente que a neve é docinha. A neve não é linda mamãe?

- É sim, Nim.

- Eu acho que essa é a melhor estação do ano só pela neve. Nós podemos nos divertir tanto na neve! Podemos fazer bonequinhos de neve, fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve, podemos fazer um anjinho, esquiar... Sabe o que a neve me lembra mamãe?

- O que Nim?

- Me lembra as estrelas. – disse, olhando para cima. – A neve é da mesma cor das estrelas do céu. É branca, e às vezes ela parece que brilha... Será que as estrelas são doces como à neve, mamãe?

- Acho que não Nim, mas a sua comparação foi muito bonita, sabia?

- Mas é verdade. A neve também me lembra algodão doce, pelo gostinho. E algodão, pela maciez. Não acha mamãe? – perguntou, jogando a bola sobre o ombro da mãe.

- Ei! – disse Andrômeda, rindo. – Eu não estava preparada!

- Eu sei!

- Então, é assim, não é? –disse, pegando um bocado de neve, e modelando-a em uma forma redonda.

- Guerra de bola de neve está oficialmente declarada! – gritou Tonks, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Fim do Flashback#

- Remo! – disse Tonks, com o mesmo cabelo azul celeste brilhante. – Vem cá! Olha só isso! – e apontou para fora da janela embaçada. – É neve!

Saiu da casa, e afundou os pés na neve. Tonks adorava aquela sensação. Remo saiu da casa também, trancou a porta e foi ao encontro de Tonks, que lhe recebeu com um enorme abraço, fazendo este se desequilibrar e ambos caírem na neve fofa.

- Estou rodeada das coisas que mais amo, sabia? – disse ela.

- È mesmo? E o que seriam? – indagou Lupin, com flocos de neve grudados nos cabelos.

- Você. – respondeu ela, fazendo as maças do rosto dele avermelharem-se. – E dias assim.

- Dias assim? Assim como?

- Dias de neve. – completou Tonks, abraçada ao seu amado, ambos envoltos em seu pequeno reino de neve.

* * *

N/A: Oi povo! Esperam que tenham gostado. Tinha começada essa fic há um tempo, mas não sabia como termina-la. Ontem a note tive a idéia e escrevi hoje. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora a Ju não pode dizer que eu nunca dediquei uma fic para ela.


End file.
